


Hooked

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Meat Hooks, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Illustrations for the 2018 Stony Reverse Big Bang for ooka.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooka/gifts).



Steve Rogers in the stealth uniform looking around a dark room–to one side of the image is a meat hook gleaming in a beam of light.

 Tony Stark, outside in the dark with a sliver of moon overhead. He looks fearful and he’s saying, “Steve?”

A dark figure stands just outside a beam of light past which Steve Rogers in the stealth Captain America suit hangs clutching a meat hook which is embedded in his shoulder.


End file.
